nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rockport
Rockport is the city in which Need for Speed: Most Wanted takes place. It is divided into three boroughs; Rosewood, Camden Beach and Downtown Rockport. Each borough has distinct characteristics and landscapes. The city also appears in Need for Speed: World as part of the Tri-City region alongside Palmont City. Rosewood Rosewood is a large borough found a few miles north of Downtown Rockport. The borough has a large town area in the within its mid section as well as many smaller rural areas surrounding it. Highway 99 follows the circumference of the borough as it runs along many hills and through a few tunnels. Rosewood consists of a few different districts including Heritage Heights, Petersburg, Downtown Rosewood, Forest Green Country Club and the Rosewood College Campus. The player is relegated to Rosewood after losing to Razor in the introduction of Need for Speed: Most Wanted. The player's roaming area is limited to Rosewood until they beat Blacklist racer #13 - Vic. 'Downtown Rosewood' Downtown Rosewood is the south-western district of Rosewood. A safehouse is located within the area as well as other landmarks such as the Rosewood Bus Station and the Rosewood Precinct of the Rockport Police Department. Both can be used a shortcut as they feature a few direct and alternative routes along many event courses. The police station's shortcut includes a destructable radio tower serving as a pursuit breaker and can be directly accessed via a crossroad with Highway 99. Another road found to the far south of Rosewood can be found with a truck stop, a car lot and several small businesses. 'Heritage Heights' Heritage Heights is a small suburb located to the north of the Rosewood district. The area also contains a small forest that Highway 99 runs through as well as a road that connects the district to the Refinery District of Silverton. Another small forest trail can be found in the eastern area of Heritage Heights. The small forest connects to the Forest Green Country Club, the Rosewood College Campus and Highway 99. The small forest trail is a part of many events courses and a major route in the Team Escape event - "Most Wanted." 'Petersburg' The Petersburg area can be found across the southern edge of Rosewood. Petersburg contains Highway 99 and mostly minor commercial businesses. A 2 gas stations, a shopping mall and a fire station can be found within the area. There area connects can be found in between along routes leading from Downtown Rosewood and the Highlander Stadium. A donut shop, a waterpark, Diamond Park, a dual carriage road, the City Hall and a clock tower can be found along Main Street. A road leading to Palmont City is also located at the western edge of the road as Main Street meets with Highway 99. 'Rosewood College Campus' The Rosewood College Campus area is located in the central region of the Rosewood district. The college campus includes the main campus that consist of a ring road around the educational facilities and a route weaving around a teaching hospital to the south. The college campus consists of student accommodation, parking lots and several routes through the campus walkways. The "Rosewood College Hospital" has a single road emerging from the height, base and sides of the hospital as well as a direct shortcut through the middle from the top of the facility. 'Highlander Stadium' The Highlander Stadium is an area located to the north-west of Rosewood. The area contains a section of Highway 99 as well as the Hickley Field baseball stadium. A crossroad can be found within the area that connects Highway 99 to Main Street which leads to Petersburg and a long tunnel road that leads to the Infinity Park area of Silverton. 'Highway 99' Highway 99 is the longest highway in Rockport. It runs in a complete loop around Rosewood and also connects to Downtown Rockport. It consists of 2 tunnels, a small bridge and a large forest area in the northwest. The area in the far east is very rural and features many farms as well as a wind farm. Some cows can be seen in dairy farm alongside the highway. 'Junctions' *'Downtown Rockport' - Main Street & Police Station *'Petersburg' - Downtown Rockport *'Highlander Stadium' - Petersburg & Infinity Park *'Highlander Stadium' - Hickley Field *'Highlander Stadium' - Heritage Heights *'Heritage Heights' - Heritage Heights *'Forest Green Country Club' - Golf Course *'Forest Green Country Club' - Golf Course & Downtown Rosewood Camden Beach Camden Beach is an area in the eastern region of Rockport. It is mostly industral areas with a small amount of residential homes to the east and north of the borough. There isn't any major ring roads in the area although the I-55 stretches from Point Camden to Gray Point. The whole area in general is quite hilly as well, mainly around Ocean Hills and features many hilly roads. 'Gray Point' Gray Point is an area to the north of Camden Beach and is made up of North Gray Point and South Gray Point. North Gray Point has Dunwich Village located at the very far north and is a small fishing port, North Bay which is the area around the cannery located along the North Bay and a trailer park in the more western area. South Gray Point has Omega which is the area in the west around the power plant and features a drive-in theater. There is also a large oil refinery and Camden Penitentiary in the east. 'Point Camden' Point Camden is a heavy industrial area in the southwest across the river with many industrial factories, the Masterson Shipyard and a rail yard. There is also a small island located in the south at the mouth of the river between the two bridges, and features a small village and a lighthouse. 'Ocean Hills' Ocean Hills 'is a mostly residential and small industrial, hilly area in the southeast near the beaches. It has the boardwalk, some tall towers under construction and the shopping district north of the river. 'Masterson Naval Shipyard Masterson Shipyard is located across the river in the Point Camden area across from Camden Beach and Ocean Hills. The yard houses many ships under construction including a large aircraft carrier ship. It is featured in many important cutscenes during the career mode. Downtown Rockport Downtown Rockport is a borough found in the south west of Rockport. The downtown area is mostly skyscrapers and commercial buildings with a small park in the east side. Highway 201 surrounds the borough. There are many areas in Downtown Rockport, including the area in the west near all the financial buildings and the Fairmont Bowl, called Diamond Valley. The area around the north is Century Square located around a major junction that looks similar to Times Square. The eastern area is Little Italy located nearby to Cascade Park. There is only 3 roads connecting to the other parts of the city, 2 north routes connecting to Rosewood and one east road connecting to Camden Beach. In NFS World the Rockport Turnpike is opened to the south. This is the only region where the ambulance and Fire Truck appears. Downtown Rockport contains Bond Boulevard, the Rockport Tunnel, the Riverfront Stadium, Fairmont Bowl, Agostini Heights and the Rockport Valley Airport. Downtown Rockport is unlocked in Need for Speed: Most Wanted after the player beats Blacklist #9 - Earl. Category:Locations